Enchanted
by Kiachi Kaitlynn Angel
Summary: When a new, poor student becomes a part of Shibusen, Death The Kid is captivated by her symmetry. But after giving her a place to live, he finds there is much more to this girl than beautiful symmetry. KidxOC, SoulxOC. Rated T for language.
1. Kid

Kid walked into the lunchroom of his father's school. Liz and Patty walked behind him, no where near as dignified as him, talking about, what else?, giraffes.

Kid turned to his weapons. "You know, giraffes are mammals," he said, fixing the argument between the two sisters.

Liz looked at him with a confused look. "I thought they were dogs..."

Kid sighed. "Dogs are actually mammals too, and they aren't even close to related."

Liz looked astonished while Patty laughed histarically. "Wow..."

Patty looked behind Kid. "Hey, who's the girl sitting with Maka?"

Kid turned around, and his eyes widdened. The small paper bag lunch he had neatly folded dropped from his hand, and the two sisters gasped.

Kid had never had such a reaction before.

Liz looked over then to see what had made him do this. Then she smirked. Maka and a girl with long, wavy black hair down to her back were laughing loudly. The girl was pretty, with sparkling blue eyes and pale skin. And, what a coinsidence, she was completly symmetrical.

She looked over at Kid with a closed mouth smile and sparkling eyes, then turned and whispered something to Maka. The two giggled.

Kid walked over to the two, now more dignified and serious. "Good afternoon, Maka. Who's your friend?" He asked, not daring to glance at the girl.

"I can intruduce myself," the girl huffed, her face suddenly angry. "I'm Kiachi. And your a bitch?"

"Death The Kid," Kid said curtly, turning to face the girl. He felt his face warm up, but he didn't back down.

Kiachi cracked up. "Well, Mr. Blushy-Pants, are you going to sit down and eat lunch?"

Kid scowled at her, and turned away, heading towards the stairway. He heard the girls cracking up behind him. How strange! He wasn't worried that he had blushed, he was more worried on WHY he had. What was this sudden feeling he had? Did his father know what it was? Maybe he should ask...?

No, he desided. He would clear his head at the roof.

He sat on the roof, eating his lunch, feeling relaxed.

The door slammed open. "OHHHH ITS SO PRETTY SUCH A PRETTY VIEW!"

Kid jumped and turned around...

...to see Kiachi looking out.

Then she saw him.

"Oh, your Death The Kid!" she said cheerfully.

"Kid," Kid corrected. "Just Kid."

"'Kay Kid!" she said, sitting down next to him. "Do you come up here often?"

"Sometimes," he said.

He was sustaining a blush, but his heart was begining to skyrocket.

She was so pretty.

And symmetrical.

"Well, your new, definetly. Where do you live?"

She looked away. Kid was scared. Did he offend her...?

"The bench in the park," Kiachi said quietly. "I'm sleeping there tonight."

"You have no where else to stay?" Kid asked incrediously.

"Of corse not, my parents kicked me out of the house," Kiachi spat bitterly.

"You can stay at Gallows mansion!"

Kiachi looked at him.

What the hell had he just SAID?

"We have plenty of extra rooms," Kid said reluctantly, looking away. "Liz and Patty wouldn't mind."

"You... you mean it?"

"Of corse."

Silence.

He waited.

What if she refused?

A drop of sweat rolled down his face...

"Oh... ok..."

Few!

"Great," he said, looking at her. "You can come home with us tonight."

He wondered how Liz and Patty would cope with this.


	2. Kiachi

"You did WHAT?" Liz screamed at Kid. Patty stood behind her in uber shock. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"She didn't have anywhere else to stay," Kid said, keeping his voice lowered. Kiachi and Maka were talking a few feet away from them. "Would you like her to stay in the park?"

"It took you FOREVER to finally decide for us to be your weapons," Liz hissed. "We were almost killed by a firing squad! And you just invite her in like-"*snap*"-That!"

Kid blushed furiously and looked away. "I didn't want her to suffer. You and Patty WILL be kind to her and share your clothes with her. Its not like she has much."

The bell rang. Kiachi said bye to Maka and skipped over to Kid. "Hi!" she said cheerfully to everyone.

Kid smiled at her, Liz and Patti returning a cheerful 'hi'.

Suddenly, Soul ran over, putting a hand on Kiachi's shoulder. Kiachi spun around to be closer to Soul's face than friends would be. She smiled and he gave a shark-tooth grin back. "How come I don't get a good-bye?" Soul teased.

"You didn't ask, but good-bye," Kiachi said, grabbing his open hand. They did a handshake, then he dashed off. Kiachi spun around to see Kid looking… odd. "Kid?" she asked, confused.

Kid shook his head, then gave her a weak smile. 'Don't let her know…' "Nothing, just thinking of something," he replied, barely keeping his voice from cracking. "Ready to go?"

"Yup~!" Kiachi said, and they turned and begun walking.

Kid hung his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes. The girl's playful talking was a gentle buzz in his ears.

'Does she like Soul?'

'Does Soul like her?'

'Are they in love?'

'Kid, get a hold of yourself!' Kid growled inwardly. 'But… what if it's true…? No, it can't be, they just met, and love at first site is just some stupid excuse for people asking other's out!'

"Kid!" he heard, and snapped his head up to look at the girls, now in front of him. Kiachi looked at him with annoyance.

"I'm sorry," he said, "thinking."

Kiachi sighed, irritated. "I asked, are you sure you want me to stay with you?"

"I'm positive," Kid said, smiling.

Liz looked at Kid. 'He's never smiled so much…' she thought.

Liz and Patti skipped ahead of the two, opening the doors to the Gallows. "Welcome home~!" They sang.

Kiachi skipped in, wowing at every piece of the house. "Its so big!" she said.

Kid watched her. Her fluid motions, the way she moved so gracefully. She was a doll of porcelain. He'd never really had an interest in dolls, but suddenly, he wanted the doll so much. It was something he couldn't buy with cash or earn with work, he'd have to win it over. But there was so much competition…

When Kiachi had settled down, Kid turned to Liz. "Take her to the spare bedroom near yours," he instructed her. "Tell the maids to make sure its clean and has bedsheets, blankets, and pillows."

"Kay~!" Patti said. The sisters skipped up the steps, and Kiachi followed a step behind.

Suddenly, Patti turned fast to ask Kiachi a question. Kiachi was surprised and fell backwards. Patti didn't grab her fast enough.

"Shit!" Kid cursed, dashing towards the stairs. As he felt her head make contact with his chest, he grabbed her around the waist. He fell on his behind and she fell in his lap.

It felt so right.

But he had to…

Kid let go and stood up, then offered Kiachi a hand. She took it. "Thanks," she said, smiling, standing up.

"Yeah," Kid said softly. He looked up at Patti. "Please be more careful," he told her.

Then he forced himself to let go of her.

As Kid sat in his office, he wondered.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_


	3. Weapon

Kiachi sat on her bed, hugging a pillow. She felt lonesome. So alone. She was now surrounded by people who would care about her, and she had a home, but she couldn't help but feel as if she was the only person in the world. Kiachi knew her depression was just acting up, but still…

A gentle knock at the door jerked Kiachi's head up, and golden eyes peered at her through the open doorway. "Dinner's ready," Kid said.

Kiachi smiled. "Thank you," she said, throwing the pillow aside and standing up.

Kid looked down, then gently grabbed her wrist and lifted her wet arm up, looking at her questioningly.

"My eyes were watering," Kiachi lied, gently pulling away.

Kid looked at her disbelievingly. But he stepped aside and led the way to the dining room.

As she sat down beside Liz, Kid brought out a dish with a turkey on it. The rest of the table was set with corn, mashed potatoes, and stuffing.

Everyone was left to serve themselves, Kiachi getting a crapload of everything. She kept as neat as possible, but it was hard to resist the great food. She had starved for so long.

After having five servings of all the food, Kiachi wiped her face off with a napkin. She looked at the three who housed her with a smile. "Thank you for the meal," she said kindly.

"It's worth it for someone who eats so much," Kid said, letting a grin take over his face.

Liz and Patti stared at him in disbelief. He caught their looks and gave them a questioning glare.

Liz looked at Kiachi. "Just wondering, how do you work without a weapon?"

"Oh, but I have a weapon," Kiachi said mysteriously, smirking. She stood up and backed up from the table. She closed her eyes and raised her right hand, making her hand look like it was griping something.

As they watched, Kid felt her soul wavelength change, and what he saw amazed him. Her wavelength was becoming more directed as focused. In the more visual world, a purple whip came slowly into view. Then suddenly, Kiachi's eyes snapped open, and she lifted up the purple whip, now sparking with energy.

The sister's gasped, and Kid stared in awe. This girl could control her wavelength even better than Stein.

Kiachi let her wavelength go back to normal, and the whip dispersed. She smirked at Liz now. "Still think I don't have a weapon?" she asked.

Liz's mouth was too far open to answer.

Kid saw Kiachi shaking, though it was barley seen. He scanned her…

.

…to see that her pant's leg was soaked red.

Kid looked up at her face, his eyes wide. She wore a shaky smile, trying not to show weakness.

Kid stood up to help her, but she put up a hand. "I'm fine," she said, her voice shaky and cracked.

"Obviously not," Kid said, taking a step forward. Kiachi tried to take a step back, but her leg gave way and she fell on the floor, gasping in pain.

That was it. Kid ran over and kneeled beside her, pulling her pant leg up to see what had happened. What he saw surprised him.

It was a bunch of criss-crossed red cuts that, under the strain of her wavelength, broke open and bled. He could tell he was new.

Liz watched from behind. "Kid," she asked nervously, "Weren't we missing a knife...?"

Kiachi passed out against the wall.


	4. Heartbreak

Kid blinked his eyes open once more to wonder where he was. He was looking up at a different ceiling, looking around a different room. There were bloody bandages on the floor and a mess of black hair on the pillow of a queen sized bed.

Then he remembered. He had fallen asleep again waiting for Kiachi to wake up.

He rubbed his face with his colorless hands. Shinigami didn't have to do this. He could easily hire a nurse or ask Liz or Patty to watch her. But he went ahead and volunteered.

He stood up and began to pace. It was 5 am. In an hour he would have to wake up Liz and Patty and head off to school.

But what if Kiachi didn't wake up by then?

As he walked over to a portrait in the middle of the opposite wall and started straightened it out, he heard a low moan. He finished with the portrait and turned around. Kiachi was beginning to sit up. He walked over and gently put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down. She looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"Stay down for a bit," he said calmly, looking at her. His hard golden eyes were unusually soft.

Kiachi grunted, narrowing her focusing eyes. "How… long…"

"All night," Kid said, answering her soon to be spoken question.

Kiachi wiped her hand over her face. The two stayed there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Kid muttered, "I… I'll go start breakfast…" and moved his way out of the room.

Kiachi sighed, and slowly sat up. Kid always acted a bit strange around her, it wasn't new, but it wasn't… right.

Kid took his time making perfect waffles. If he didn't make them perfectly, he'd have a fit. Then the extra perfect one would _have _to go to…

Kid slapped his forehead, then went back to the waffles. He shouldn't be so upset over just another girl.

But… It wasn't just a normal girl.

It was _her_.

Kid swore.

Shinigami cant feel this.

He wouldn't feel this.

But he did.

Kid slammed the waffles angrily onto a plate.

"You ok?"

Kid jumped, then spun around.

"Oh, Liz," Kid breathed, catching his breath.

Liz looked at the waffles, then questionably at Kid. "I thought you hated waffles?"

"I overheard Kiachi talking about how much she likes them plain in the lunchroom," Kid muttered.

Liz giggled, shaking her head.

"What?" Kid snapped.

"It's just so cute~!" Liz squealed. "You li-"

Liz was cut off by a perfect waffle hitting her perfectly smack dab in the face.

Kid was furious. "Why don't you shut up and eat your pancake?"

Liz looked at him surprised, holding the waffle in her hand.

Kiachi pulled her favorite hood over her simple "Old Navy" black tee. She was wearing her favorite grey skinnies and her simple tennis shoes that would forever be untied.

Kiachi walked tiredly downstairs. She heard arguing but didn't care much.

On the last step, she heard something and turned around to look. But all she saw was a blur of red, blue, and blonde. She fell back onto her butt.

"Owww!" she groaned, standing up and rubbing her behind.

"Whats wrong?" she heard. When she looked over to the kitchen, there was Kid with Liz standing behind him with a smirk.

"Patty," Kiachi said, forcing a smile. Kid still looked worry. "I'm fine, Kid, it's just sore."

Kid's focus suddenly snapped down. Kiachi felt uncomfortable.

"Umm… Kid…?"

"Your shoelaces are untied!" Kid gasped.

_Well at least he wasn't looking at what I thought he was_, Kiachi thought, letting out a sigh.

Kid quickly dashed over and began tying her shoes.

"To think we only met a few days ago," Kiachi chuckled nervously.

"Mmmm," Kid responded, focusing on her laces.

Liz and Patti seemed to be watching and cracking up at something, but Kiachi just shot a questioning glare.

"Um, can you hurry, Soul wanted to discuss our plans for next Friday," Kiachi said.

Kid choked on his spit, but continued working on her laces. "Oh… is that so?"

"Yup!" Kiachi said without looking at anyone, but staring into space. "I can't believe he asked me out!"

Kid finished tying her laces and slowly stood up. He refused to look at her.

"I think it's time to head off for school," he said quietly, turning to walk away more professional than usual.

"Whats his problem?" Kiachi asked Liz as they left the room.

Liz looked at her sadly. "I can't say," she said, dashing up to catch up to her meister.

_Poor Kid_, Kiachi thought. _I wonder whats bothering him?_


	5. Love?

"KYA HA HA! NICE PURSE!"

"Yeah, its pretty cool, huh?" Said Soul with a grin, holding up the small jean purse. Kiachi and Tsubaki giggled beside him.

"He insisted on carrying it all the way to class," Kiachi said to Tsubaki.

"Aww, how adorable!" Maka squealed from the opposite side of Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded.

Kid followed behind with the two Thompson sisters just behind him. Patty was hoping like a bunny, while Liz watched her meister, worried. He had been quiet through out the whole walk.

As they entered class, Soul gave Kiachi a hug, which she returned. He then gave her her purse back.

Kid flinched, but only Liz saw it. The trio hurried up to their seats.

Kiachi followed behind them, then slid in to sit beside Kid. He just hoped she wouldn't talk about _him_.

As Stein wheeled in and began teaching on the importance of Soul Resonance between partners, Kid zoned out. Not because he already knew the subject, which he did, but because he couldn't stop thinking. He was positive that he felt that way about her, but he knew he couldn't tell her. She loved Soul, not him. Friday was only two days away, and Kiachi had been worriedly looking through clothes with Liz and Patty to find the perfect outfit for roller-skating. If Kid had only known that she had loved roller-skating, he would have taken her himself. But he was too ignorant, and he didn't know.

"Death The Kid!" was the call that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Kid said, recovering quickly. Stein looked at him in annoyance. "I was thinking about the importance of my ability to handle two weapons at once."

"Well when you're done," Stein said irritated, "Your father wants to speak with you.

Kiachi had already slid to the end of the row, letting Kid have space to leave. He gave her a nod as he left.

She didn't realize that Kid's nod said, 'I hope I see you again.'

8888888

"Hey hey! Yo! Wassup~?" Lord Death said to his son, jumping in front of his mirror.

"I'm fine, father," Kid said with a sigh. "How can I help you?"

Lord Death was quiet for a moment, then said, motioning to Kid's usual chair, "Why don't you sit down, Kiddo?"

Kid complied, looking at his father curiously.

"I thought we could have a little chat," his Father said, struggling to keep a happy tone.

Kid looked at him suspiciously. "About…?"

"Well," his father said, turning to the mirror. "You're sixteen now. In a few years, I'm sure you'll want to settle down and raise a family, correct?"

"I suppose…" Kid mused.

"Well, sadly… you can't."

Kid sat up straighter. "How come?"

"A shinigami can't fall in love with a human, Kiddo," Lord Death said sadly. "You know Maka's soul? Any person with that kind of soul you can marry, but none else."

"That ridiculous!" Kid growled, standing up. "Who decided that?"

The shinigami turned to face the younger. "Kid, don't tell me you love a human?"

Kid was silent, but the hurt on his face displayed the truth.

Shinigami-Sama bounced over to his little son. "Kid, it'll be ok…" he said, trying to give his son a hug, but Kid slapped his large hand away, refusing to look at him. Shinigami-Sama gave off an air of hurt.

Kid turned around and began walking away.

"Kiddo," Lord Death said. Kid stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry."

Silence.

"No, Shinigami-Sama," Kid said curtly. "You're not.

And with that, the little Shinigami walked away from his father.

88888888

Shinigami-Sama looked into his mirror. Stein stepped up behind him.

"There was something you'd like to ask?" Stein asked, smoking his cigarette.

"Yes," Shinigami-Sama said sadly.

"Watch Kid for me. I think he fell in love."

Stein looked at him curiously, but nodded.

"Will do."


	6. Leaving

-9 days later-

Kid sat on the couch, reading a book on different weapons and their abilities. He set the book aside to scribble some notes, then sat up straight, letting himself have a break. The weapons were interesting, but he had more important matters on his mind.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around the back of his neck and hugged him from behind. Someone breathed down their neck.

"Back already?" Kid asked with a smile, not looking.

"How'd you know it was me?" Kiachi pouted, putting her head on top of his and looking down at him.

He looked up at her. "You're the only one who spontaneously hugs me."

She squeezed. "You know me so well," she purred.

Kid leaned back, letting her hold him. "So how was shopping?"

Kiachi let go and flipped over the couch to sit beside him. She sat close enough to brush him, sitting extremley close to Kid. Kid didn't mind, though most people might have.

"Liz and Patty went clubbing, so I came home," she said, leaning on his shoulder.

"Ahh," Kid said.

Suddenly her phone rang. She took one look at the caller I.D. and threw it away from her, across from Kid.

"Who is it?" Kid asked, looking at the little red phone.

"Soul," Kiachi said quietly.

Kid looked at her curiously. "And why won't you answer?"

Kiachi stood up. "I think i'll go get ready for bed," she said, her voice shaking. She dashed out of the room, not bothering to take the phone with her.

Kid stood up and watched her go, wanting to know what the problem was. But no one would talk. Two days ago, after spending the night with Soul and Maka, she came into the house with a scarf hiding her neck. When it fell off, Kid saw bruises lining their way across her neck. Before that, she had a cut on her arm. When he asked, Liz and Patty, they refused to tell.

"It's a sisterhood thing," Liz said to him.

Kid ran a hand through his hair.

What was happening to this girl he loved?

-The Next Morning-

Kid went up to knock on Liz and Patty's door, but was almost slammed in the face with the door opening. Kiachi ran out and ran straight for her room.

Kid walked in to see Liz and Patty looking extremley sad. "What was that?" Kid asked, demanding for answers.

"If Kiachi wants to talk about it to you, then she will," Liz said.

"Why can't you tell me?" Kid asked.

"Kia asked us not to," Patty said.

"If she's getting hurt, I want to know," Kid demanded.

"We can't!" Liz yelled at him.

Kid slammed the door on them.

When Kid walked down the main hall, he saw Kiachi zipping up a large suitcase. She looked sad.  
"Whats going on?" Kid asked.

Kiachi didn't answer.

"Please tell me!" Kid begged her. "I need to know if you ok."

Kiachi straightened up and gave him one long look. He didn't know it might be the last look she gave him.

"Goodbye..." she said, opening the door.

She was gone.

Kid stood there for too long.

"Wait!" he finally screamed, then ran out the front door.

"KIACHI!" He screamed, looking up and down the streets.

She was gone.

He had let her go.

"Kiachi..." he choked out, sinking to his knees.

Hands grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kid." Liz said.

"Why'd she leave?" Kid choked out between sobs.

"Soul wanted her to be with him," Patty said sadly.

"It's a worse situation than you could imagine, Kid," Liz said.

He sobbed harder.


	7. Without

**Sorry to bother you before the chapter, even though its a filler chapter, but i just have some stuff to say. Don't worry, I won't be long! I just really want to say THANK YOU to ALL YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! When I started posting these, I expected NO REVIEWS. The next morning, I already had three! Thank you all, sooo much! I don't make Enchanted the amazing story its becoming, you do! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!**

**Now to the filler chapter! *hit with rotten tomatoes***

**88888888**

Everyday, Kid woke up and walked down the hall way to knock on an empty door, look in, then remember she wasn't there anymore. Liz and Patty became extremely worried for their meister.

School was becoming harder and harder. Only because he couldn't focus. Kid would stare at the wall or at the empty space in the seat beside him.

At home, to snap the boy that had become like a brother to them out of his trance, Liz and Patty would tilt the paintings in the hallway, hoping he would try and fix him. But he would just stand and stare at them until Liz or Patti would fix them. Then he'd walk until he hit the next painting or he'd walk into his bedroom and just sit on his bed.

At school, Liz and Patty stalked up to Soul.

"Where is Kiachi?" Liz demanded.

Soul glared at her, then shrugged. "Ran away."

"Kia-chan wouldn't run from her problems!" Patty said. "She would break its neck!"

"Thats true, Kia didn't take crap from anyone! When she thought Kid opened the door when she was changing, she was ticked! One kick and a crumpled up Kid later, she found out it was me. She won't back down," Liz said.

"I don't know where she is!" Soul snapped. "Leave me alone, ok?"

"Is everything alright here?" Maka asked, walking to the group.

"We want to know where Kiachi is!" Liz said.

Maka shrugged, looking nervous. "We don't know," she said quietly, refusing to look at the sisters.

Liz and Patty glared at them, then walked back to their meister, still spaced out in his seat.

"Poor Kiddo," Tsubaki commented, looking towards Liz and Patty trying to get Kid to go home. "He's been so sad since Kiachi left."

"HE SHOULD BE PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO ME!" Black*Star said, standing on the desk. "AFTER ALL, IM THE STAR HERE! KYA HA HA!"

A sweat drop rolled down Tsubaki's face.

After Liz and Patty made sure Kid was safe in bed, they sat at the kitchen table, looking sad.

"Shinigami-Sama is looking for her," Liz assured Patty. "Kid will be back to normal soon."

Neither believed the empty words.


	8. Home

**-A Week After Kiachi Left-**

Kid was slowly beginning to recover, but he still sulked around the house.

It was 11:00 on a Friday night. Kid was sitting on the couch, reading a book on Ancient Egypt. The symmetry was so beautiful.

It was raining heavily, as it had been all night. It seemed that at the start of every October, the rain began to pound Nevada's dry ground. The ground would suck up the water, then as it moved into "winter" the ground would scream for more, until Spring came 'round.

Kid was blinking sleep away from his eyes. He just had to finish one more chapter! But a weak knock caught his attention, despite the loud screaming rain. He set the book aside and looked at the time. "Who would be here at this hour?" he mused. He walked towards the large doors and opened them widely.

His eyes widened.

"I had no where else to go," she cried. She had a long gash across her throat and her cheek was heavily bruised. Her legs had cuts up and down all over, and all the cuts were bleeding. Her shorts were torn and her shirt barely covered her.

"Oh my god," Kid said, grabbing Kiachi and holding her. She could only cry into his chest. Kid gently dragged her back into the house and closed the door with his foot. "Oh God, what happened?" She sobbed more and more into his shirt. He backed into the wall and sank down, Kiachi staying with him the whole way. "Soul…" she choked out between sobs, "He tried to… tried to rape me… I wouldn't let him…"

Kid held her tighter. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he said, his voice cracking. "Why did you leave?"

"H-he threatened t-to k-kill me," Kiachi sobbed harder.

Kid felt tears run down his cheeks. "Oh Kia…" he murmured.

After she began to calm down, he helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and let her lean on him. He slowly led her upstairs to Liz and Patty's bedroom.

Kid knocked on the door, and cracked it open. "Girls," Kid called out gently.

"Hmmm," Liz said, rolling over to look at him.

"I have a favor to ask," Kid said, gently pushing Kiachi into the room. She looked down at the floor, not looking at anyone.

"Kiachi!" Liz gasped.

Patty instantly shot up. "KIA-CHAAAAN!" Patty screamed, glomming Kiachi. Kiachi winced in pain.

Kid pried Patty of Kia. "Be careful with her," he scolded. "She's hurt." Kid turned on the light, and the girls gasped at Kiachi's wounds.

"Get out, Kid!" LIz said. "We'll have her ready in half an hour. Pick her up then."

Kid nodded, still looking sad as he closed the door. He walked down to the next door in the hallway and began cleaning up Kiachi's bedroom so she would be able to sleep.

After thirty minutes passed, her room was perfect. Kid walked back down to the other door and knocked.

"Come in!" Patty called. Kid opened the door to see Kiachi looking better, now in a long sleeved PJ dress. She looked at him with dull blue eyes. He remembered when they sparkled.

"Ready to go?" he asked gently.

Kiachi nodded. She stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around her, nodded to the girls, and led Kiachi towards her bedroom.

"Here we are," Kid said, opening the door. He gently pushed her in, but she grabbed onto his arm and shook her head furiously.

"He might come…" Kiachi whispered, scared to heck.

Kid looked down at her, then shrugged. "Fine, then," Kid said, his golden eyes soft as water. He led her down the hallway towards his bedroom.

He opened the door. "Welcome," he said softly into her ear. Her blue eyes gazed across the bed in the perfect center of the room, the two dressers on either side of the bed with two lamp, the large mirror directly across from the mirror, how the door they entered was on one side of the mirror while another was on the opposite side. The room was completely symmetrical.

Kid gently pushed her towards the bed, and she took the opportunity to crawl into it. "I'll be right back," he whispered, then he disappeared behind the other door, his bathroom.

88888888

Kid walked out of the bathroom, now in his pajama shirt and pants. He ruffled his wet hair, than fixed it so it was neat and symmetrical again. He looked down and his breath raced out of his lungs. Kia looked so innocent and broken sleeping. Kid shook his head, amazed he was this lucky.

He crawled in on the opposite side and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her. He kissed her forehead, and she unconsciously snuggled closer to him in response.

"Night," Kid whispered.

_I really am lucky_, was the last thought in his head before he fell asleep.

88888888

"I just got word from Liz," Shinigami-Sama said to Stein. "They found Kiachi again."

"Its a good and bad thing, correct?" Stein asked.

"Exactly. It means Kid will continue falling for her, which is bad. But it also means that someone might straighten him out. Of corse, I can't get one without the other."

"Catch twenty-two," Stein said.

"Don't worry Lord Death, I'll watch out for them."


	9. Breakfast

Kiachi's eyes blinked open. She was looking at white cloth that she was gripping, and there were arms around her back. She looked up to see Death The Kid's sleeping face. At her movement, his eyes blinked open, and he moved his head down to see her. He broke into a smile.

"Morning," he whispered.

She smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling even brighter than when he had first met her.

He bent his head down and kissed her forehead. He let his lips linger. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes.

His heart skyrocketed. He could've jumped out of that bed and screamed from the top of Shibusen that she finally said 'I love you' to him. But he suppressed it, and just squeezed her tighter.

After a minute, he pulled back to look at her, and she opened her eyes. "Hungry?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile.

Kid pushed himself up to sit up, and she followed lead.

Kiachi pulled her knees up to her chest and Kid slipped out of bed.

He turned to look at her. "Liz and Patty probably have some clothes you can borrow."

Kiachi nodded.

Kid walked towards the kitchen. Behind him, he heard Kiachi getting out of bed and making her way down the hallway to Liz and Patty's room.

Kid walked into the kitchen and began pulling things out to make toast and eggs. He heard squealing upstairs, but continued his work. Before he even realized it, he was setting the table with over easy eggs with toast, except for Patty's scrambled eggs.

Kid heard voices and turned around. Liz and Patty were ushering Kiachi into the room. She looked innocent, considering she was only 4' 11'' and smaller than all of them. She had dressed up in a black tee shirt and hood the girls never wore with black sweatpants. As soon as she looked up and saw Kid, she dashed towards him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her head into his chest. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her with a smile, and kiss the top of her head.

Kid heard the girls "Aww" at his action. They heard Kiachi mumble something, and heard Kid whisper something into her ear, but they didn't know what.

"How'd you get her to talk?" Liz asked him. "She wouldn't talk to us at all."

Kid gently turned Kiachi around so she was facing Liz and Patty. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she held his hands in place. Kid shot Liz and Patty a triumphant smirk.

"Because I'm a Shinigami, and I force people to talk," Kid said evilly. Liz stuck her tongue out at him.

Kiachi leaned agenst Kid with a satisfied sigh, and he squeezed her. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Kid looked at Liz and Patty. "The foods ready, you know," he said. "You don't have to stand there staring at us.

Liz and Patty forced themselves to move away and sit at the table.

Kid looked down at Kia and felt the breath race from his lungs again. Kia looked up at him with beautiful blue eyes, calming as the sea, deep as the waves. His golden eyes, usually cutting and hateful, angry and spiteful, were soft, and sparkling as the sun.

Where were they? Liz and Patty watched them, but couldn't see what they saw. To them, there was a more beautiful place that Liz and Patty couldn't go to. A golden gate kept out everyone, so only they were there.

Kid blinked, breaking the trance. "Are you still hungry?" he asked gently.

Kiachi nodded, and pulled off him. Kid felt too light.

Kid led her to her chair and pulled it out so she could sit down. He then took the seat next to her.

Liz and Patty stared at Kid with surprise. Kid ignored them and looked at Kiachi as she slowly put her hand on her fork, and slowly, slowly pierce the yolk of her over easy eggs. As she began, he let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't turning anorexic.

Liz and Patty started chatting about how everyone was meeting up for the basketball game later. Black*Star and Kid were supposed to be the team captains.

As they all finished up, Kiachi just barely finishing her eggs and nothing else. Kid stood up and stood behind her, gently massaging her shoulders. "You sure you're finished?" Kid asked her gently.

Kiachi nodded.

Kid pulled back her chair and gently helped her up. He kissed her forehead. She smiled for a mere second.

It was warm out. Kid, who rarely wore anything more than his regular suit, was wearing his orange tee shirt, his short sleeved black jacket, and jeans. His tennis shoes were black and in good shape. The girls wore tank tops that showed their belly and short shorts.

The girls led the way out. Kid, which Kiachi hanging onto his arm followed behind them. He gently began telling her about what she had missed in her classes, while she looked around worriedly. Kid was just fine with that. He knew she was listening. She was just scared. After what she'd been through, the world was more scary than she used to think. Kid admitted to himself, it hurt to see her loss of confidence.

As they walked into the basketball court, and Kid finished his summary of their lessons, Kiachi squeaked and his behind Kid's back.

Kid half turned to face her. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. She continued to cling to him, and Kid turned around to see what had scared her, only to face a very angry looking Soul.

"What a whimp," Soul sneered. "Being scared of nothing isn't cool."

"Didn't know you were nothing," Kid growled back. Soul just glared at him.

Kid turned back to Kiachi, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I won't let him hurt you. He's done enough, and you're mine now."

Kiachi looked up at him with teary eyes.

Kid kissed her forehead, then used one hand to wipe away the hair falling into her face and put it behind her ear. "If you don't want to play basketball, you don't have to. I'm sure Patty would love to play in the sandbox. Right, Patty?" Kid said, turning his head to look at the jumping girl, who nodded enthusiastically. "See?" Kid said, looking back at the trembling girl in his arms, "You don't even have to go near _it_." He spat out 'it' with complete hatred.

Kiachi nodded, and he let go of her. She walked over to Patty playing in the sandbox and joined her.

The teams were split so that Kid's team consisted of Liz, Tsubaki, and himself, and Black*Star's team consisted of Black*Star, Soul, and Maka.

"Ok, Kid," sneered Soul from behind Black*Star. "Ready to get beat?"

Kid narrowed his eyes.


	10. Lust?

Kid dribbled the basketball, blocked by Black*Star. His eyes scanned the court around him, looking for that one opening. Liz was making her way around, trying to get open, but Soul came, trying to block her. Tsubaki was struggling to get around Maka, who had finally learned how to play.

"I'm open!" Liz finally yelled, and Kid faked towards Tsubaki, getting Black*Star to follow him. He then spun and threw the ball towards Liz, who caught it and started dribbling towards the basket.

Soul came out of nowhere. He stole the ball and started running the opposite way down the court.

Surprisingly, Tsubaki was the one to stop him. She blocked him, giving Kid enough time to come up behind Soul and steal the ball. He then started running back down the court.

Black*Star came up, trying to block Kid, but Kid spun and continued making his way down the court.

Kid skidded to a stop, Soul coming right up in his face. He then hit the ball away from Kid. Hard.

Kid heard a terrified squeal, and looked over towards the sandbox towards the side.

Kiachi was hiding behind a tree, looking terrified.

Kid looked towards Soul, who didn't have the decency to hide his triumphant smirk.

The ignorant, evil, stupid scythe had purposely hit the ball towards Kiachi, and had come extremely close to hitting her. But it just came close enough to her face to scare her behind the tree.

Kid looked towards Soul with a threat, then went running over to the terrified girl.

Kid got down on his knees, reaching out to pull Kiachi in. "Hey, its fine," he murmured in her ear. "You know I won't let him hurt you."

Kiachi just shook and whimpered in his arms.

Kid looked behind him, still holding Kiachi, to Soul. "The hell were you thinking?"

"It was an accident," Soul said, shrugging it off. "I didn't mean it."

"Bullshit," Kid growled.

"Maybe we should go, Soul," Maka said nervously.

"Yeah, its better than hanging around that stupid loser," Soul sneered, and followed his meister off the court.

Surprisingly, Black*Star came over with the ball and kneeled down a little bit away from the two. Kiachi slowly pulled away from Kid to look at Black*Star, and Kid looked with her.

"You wanna play toss?" Black*Star asked gently. Kiachi hesitated, then nodded. Black*Star gently passed the basketball to Kiachi, and she caught it.

Tsubaki came down to kneel a little bit away from the others with a smile.

Kiachi looked at the ball, then gently passed it to Tsubaki.

The Thompson sisters soon joined in, and they all just played, passing the ball to each other.

Kid was surprised Black*Star could be so gentle.

-8-

After a while, Kiachi let out a yawn.

Kid, who was holding the ball, smiled. "Tired?" he asked her.

"She should be," Tsubaki said. "We've been playing for an hour."

"You're kidding!" Kid said with surprise, looking towards Tsubaki.

"It's true," Liz said, checking her phone. "It's five o'clock."

"Well I guess we should go," Kid said, standing up. "Thanks for the game, Black*Star."

"No problem," Black*Star said with a grin. "You should be honored to play with such a big star like me!"

Liz rolled her eyes, and she and Patty stood up. Kid stood up and then helped Kiachi up, who once again hung onto his arm, terrified of the outside world. Kid kissed the side of her head gently, letting her know she was ok.

As they walked off the court and said their 'goodbyes', Kid was just happy that after _that_ ruined the game, Kiachi was ok.

-8-

Kiachi sat on the bed, looking towards one of the dressers. She was already in her nightgown, which went halfway down her thighs and was completely sleeveless. It was a gentle shade of blue, and the cotton kept her warm. Because Kid couldn't really feel temperature change, his room was usually cold. It was fine by her. Kia had a lot of heat flashes anyway.

Kid came out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet, but looked pretty symmetrical. He wore silk pajamas, with a button up shirt and pants. He held a brush in hand.

Kid came around the bed and crawled in opposite of Kia. He then sat behind her and began gently brushing her hair. It was long and silky, black as the night sky.

After a while, Kid smiled. "Do you know how absolutely beautiful you are?"

Kia gently shook her head, so as not to mess Kid up.

Kid continued to brush her hair, his hand sometimes brushing her face. Thank God his ring was on his middle finger, and couldn't scratch her.

"Your hair," he said, gently lifting a piece and looking towards Kiachi's face, "is as black as stone, smooth and polished like a riverbed's creation." He went back to brushing her hair. "Your eyes," he continued, thinking quickly, "Is deep like an ocean, but shines like stars in a midnight sky." Kid threw the brush aside as he finished, then pulled Kiachi towards him so that she was sitting sideways on his lap. She looked up to him.

"Your personality… its so beautiful I cant put it in words," Kid whispered in her ear. He felt something rising up in him, but he didn't know what. But he was slowly losing control. "Your legs," he said, placing a hand on her thigh, "Are long and slender, and soft as water." He began to gently caress up her leg, sending shivers down her spine. "Your lips," he said, moving his face closer to hers, "Are as irresistible as smooth chocolate."

Kid closed the space between them, and he was happy that she kissed him back. Oh, he just couldn't pull away! Love was completely taking control.

Kia fell backwards so her head was on the pillow, and Kid went down with her. His legs stretched out from the style in which he was sitting, and he let himself move over her. Their kiss was becoming more lustful. He licked her lower lip, begging for entrance, but he wasn't surprised when she refused. He continued to kiss her, but a smile grew on his face. He let his hand caress even farther up, until he began to play with the waistline of her panties. As expected, she gasped, and Kid let his tongue explore her mouth, and she let him. Her hands moved behind him to play in his hair, intertwining her fingers in the black and white mess on his head.

Kid's hand moved away from her panties to the base of her dress. Her hand's left his hair to join his hand, and she helped him to pull off the dress. Kid pressed up closer to her, realizing that she hadn't worn a bra to bed.

Now it was Kiachi's turn. She moved her hands to his chest, and began undoing his shirt's front buttons. Kid, being one to tease her, began to kiss her neck. A moan escaped her lips, but she continued to undo his shirt.

Kid had never felt better by this point, and he helped her to pull off his now unbuttoned shirt.

The last thought Kid had before his mind took over was, _I hope Patty doesn't pick the lock again._


	11. Shower Time

Kid slowly blinked open his eyes. He could fell something ticking his chin, and when he looked down, he saw it was Kiachi's black hair, in a mess on the pillow. Kid smiled, remembering the night before. Now his hands were wrapped around her bare waist. He moved one hand up to caress her arm.

Oh, love was truly something magical! Kid had never felt so calm, yet so happy in his life. All his life had consisted of tragedy after tragedy, but some things were finally looking up. This girl, who had appeared off the streets as a rough around the edges type of girl, who lost her confidence, and was now building it back up, had completely changed him. Oh yes, love was something different!

Kiachi shifted, feeling the movement on her arm. She blinked her eyes open, and moved her head to look at Kid. She then moved so she was lying on her back.

"Morning," Kid told her gently. "How do you feel."

"Sore," she said with a smile. Yes, his father had told him about that.

"Suppose I did it a little rough," Kid said with a smile, a blush brightening his cheeks.

"Yes you did," Kiachi growled playfully.

Kid leaned over and kissed her lips. "I think it was worth it," he said, pulling away.

"Mhmm," Kiachi moaned, closing her eyes with a smile. Then her eyes snapped open, and she looked at Kid with urgency. "Oh, God Kid! Did we use protection?"

Kid's smile faded. "No, I wasn't exactly planning on last night.

Kiachi groaned. "Great, now i'm sore as hell and possibly pregnant."

Kid sighed. "Odds are you're not. You'll be fine."

Kiachi sighed, sitting up, the sheets slipping off her to show Kid enough to make him blush. "Whatever, lets just get ready for the day."

Kid leaned over the edge of the bed to grab his boxers that had hastily been thrown on the floor. He slipped them on under the covers, then let himself slip out of the bed. Kiachi, being less modest, slipped out of the bed without throwing clothes on and walked into the bathroom, ruffling her hair. Kid shook his head, a smile taking over his face.

Kia was in the bathroom, Kid following, when the door was knocked upon. A squeak escaped his lips. He heard three voices cracking up at it. "Don't come in!" Kid screamed.

Liz slammed the door now, and Kiachi slammed the bathroom door. Liz's jaw dropped, and Kid's face turned as red as coral. "THE HELL DID YOU DO KID?" Liz screamed, and Patty peaked into the door. Of corse, Patty practically died laughing.

"A gentleman does not talk about his private life," Kid said defiantly, crossing his arms.

"AFTER WHAT YOU DID, I DON'T THINK OF YOU AS A PROPER GENTLEMAN!" Liz yelled. "FOR ALL YOU KNOW YOU KNOCKED HER UP!"

Running water broke the awkward silence creeping into the room, besides Patty's laughing.

"Would you guys stop arguing over stupid shit?" Kiachi yelled from the bathroom. "Or can I not take a shower in peace?"

"Would you just get out?" Kid asked Liz coldly. She, in return, slammed the door on her way out.

Kiachi opened the door, and peaked her head out. "Fun morning?" she teased Kid.

"Get in the shower," he said, turning towards her, his face slowly turning back to its usual shade of tan.

"Um, no!" Kia giggled.

Kid smiled, then growled playfully, "Get in the damn shower!"

"No!" Kia squealed, running into the bathroom, with Kid chasing after her. He chased after her into the large bathroom. She disappeared into the shower that took up a whole side of the wall. Kid went to run in after her, but his face met glass as she closed the door. He pulled away, rubbing his face.

He heard laughing from the door as it slid open, with a now completely soaked Kiachi. "You're supposed to go through the door, not into it!" she squealed.

Kid just began pulling off his boxers. "Just get in the goddamn shower," he chucked.

-8-

**A Few Days Later**

Kid finished pulling off his black tailored jacket. He then grabbed his skull collar and began fastening it on.

"Psh," he heard as Kiachi, now in a tee shirt that didn't cover her stomach and shorts that didn't even meet her knees. "Come here, you stupid gentleman." She began fastening the skull onto him and straightening it out better than he ever had. "There," she said, satisfied, as she pulled away.

"Thank you," Kid said, turning back to the mirror to check her work. As he saw there was no flaws, he turned back to her with a smile. He kissed her forehead, then said, "We should probably head downstairs before Liz starts spreading her gossip."

Kiachi rolled her eyes with a smile. "She still thinks you knocked me up?"

Kid chucked, and nodded. They made their way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. To Kid's happiness, she had become more social with the sisters.

"Hey!" she called out happily, receiving and giving a hug to Patty.

"Hey," Liz said with a smirk, leaning on the table.

"Don't give us that look, Liz," Kid scolded, back to his normal, disapproving face. Liz stuck her tongue out at him.

"Naww, don't be mad," Kia cooed, coming up to hug him.

He hugged her back with a fleeting smile. She pulled away to look up at his face, and asked, "What's got you so grumpy?"

"Father wants to talk to me again," Kid said with a sigh. "He's been on my back quite a lot lately."

"At least your father wants to talk to you," Kia said. "Mine ignores me."

"You're right, as always," Kid said with a small smile, then back to his normal face.

"You better get going," Kia said, giving Kid a gentle push. "Make me proud," she kissed them, then he left.


	12. Panic!

Kid walked into the Death Room to see his father bouncing around.

"Hey, yo, wassup?" His father said in that goofy voice of his. "Good to see you, Kiddo!"

Kid sighed. "What did you want me for, Honorable Father?"

"Why are you so upset?" his father asked, leaning to the side.

"Nothing, just tell me what you want," Kid asked, a little edgy.

Shinigami-Sama was quiet

"I thought we could talk about your mother."

"The one that was killed in a car accident a few months after I was born."

"I made that up."

Kid was silent. Then, "This isn't funny father."

"I'm serious, Kiddo," Shinigami-Sama said.

"Then what happened to her?" Kid asked.

Lord Death stared at Kid for awhile.

Then he spoke.

"You know Shinigamis are stronger than the average human, right? Well, even from the time their in the womb to the time they disperse, Shinigami are strong. Your mother was an average human. When she gave birth to you…" Lord Death's voice cracked. "She couldn't handle your strength. Any human to give birth to a Shinigami will die. Only the ones with the angelic soul can make it through labor, and its still unsure whether they'll survive after that."

Kid let it sink in.

Then his face went pale.

_"Oh God, Kid! Did we use protection?"_

_ "Great. Now I'm sore as hell and possibly pregnant."_

_ "FOR ALL YOU KNOW YOU KNOCKED HER UP!"_

Lord Death watched Kid.

"Please tell me…"

"I need to get home," Kid said, summoning Beelzebub and hoping on. He sped off.

He had to know.


	13. Sickness

"Shut up, Liz!" Kiachi said, putting her hand over her neck.

"I just can't believe he did _that_! He's _Kid_ for God's sake!" Liz said.

"Kiddos a pervert!" Patty squealed, then laughed and fell off the couch. Kiachi sat on the couch with Liz standing behind her.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Kid rushed in, looking worried.

"Kia! Are you ok?" He asked urgently.

"I'm fine Kid, what happened?" she asked, letting her hand fall from her neck.

Kid stared at her neck. "What happened?" he asked, concern creeping onto his face.

Kiachi shifted. "I.. uh… you… last night…."

Kid blushed. "Oh." Then he noticed something else. "I'VE MADE YOU UNSYMMETRICAL!" Kid screamed. "I MUST FIX IT!" He ran towards her, and Kiachi jumped up and ran around the couch. Kid chased after her. "I MUST MAKE YOU SYMMETRICAL! NO LOVER OF MINE IS UNSYMMETRICAL!"

"Kid!" she squealed as Kid grabbed her around the waist. She couldn't shake him off, and he got his wish. Kiachi could only giggle histarically.

"Better," Kid sighed, not letting her go and letting himself smile. These times were amazing, the times when he got to hold her close.

But… would they end?

Yes, If what father said was true, and it had happened, he would lose all of this. He'd be back to Kid, just Kid, just Lord Death's little son with the powers, and no one to use them for. This was his new world, and he might just lose it because of a stupid mistake.

Kid buried his face in her hair.

"Kid…?" Kiachi asked, sensing something was wrong. "Whats wrong?"

"Just tell me," Kid said, not moving. "Do you know if your pregnant or not yet?"

Kiachi was quiet for a minute. "I don't know yet, ok?" she said gently. "It'll be fine, right? I got you, don't I?"

Kid just held her tighter.

"What happened?" Liz asked, noticing something was broken in her meister.

"I don't know," Kiachi said sadly. "He won't talk."

"Its nothing," Kid said, composing himself and straightening up. He let the little doll go. Oh yes, his porcelain doll, the one who had cracked, had never been more beautiful.

Kiachi turned to look at him sadly, then she went pale, putting her hand up to her head. "Ohh," she moaned.

"Whats wrong?" Kid asked.

"Oh, Kid…" Kiachi said, gasping. "I feel like i'm going to vomit."

"Whats wrong?" he asked, pulling her close.

"I don't know," she whined.

Kid pushed her gently to the kitchen, which connected to one of the "smaller" bathrooms in his mansion. "Come on," he said. "You're fine," he soothed, and he could feel her calming down to the sound of his voice, and his touch pushing onto her back.

Liz and Patty followed with scared and worried expressions. By the time they caught up, Kiachi was already retching into the toilet.

Kid cursed. He turned to the sisters, his face pale and worried. "This is a normal human sickness, right? A bug or something?"

Liz and Patty shrugged. Kid grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and wet it under cool water and started dabbing Kia's forehead.

When she finished, she grabbed the towel from Kid and wiped her mouth off. She then sank to the floor.

Kid rubbed her back.

"I have some extra pregnancy tests," Liz said. Everyone turned to look at her. "It might be a good idea."


	14. Smashing Tables

Kid, Liz, and Patty all sat around the kitchen table, scared. Even Patty was unusually quiet. They looked everywhere except at one another. They didn't need any more fear in their heads.

The most tormented was Kid, who had caused this mess in the first place. If he had only controlled himself! He hadn't known the feeling, he should've known that it was no good! Love was disastrous after all. Oh, but the feelings it gave him! That feeling of love! Something today bipolar in one word.

"What if its…" Liz said, finally looking at Kid.

"I don't know," Kid said, his eyes tearing up, looking at Liz. Now Liz could finally see how much her meister was changing.

They heard slow footsteps. Everyone's eyes turned to the door.

Kiachi walked in, pale, like she'd seen a ghost. Maybe it was just as horrifying. She walked up to the table and slid the three pregnancy tests onto the table, letting everyone have one.

Kid grabbed his and looked at it. There was a little smiley face on the screen. He felt his heart drop from his chest. He picked up the little stick and threw it so hard at the opposite wall the thing shattered on impact. He put his face in his hands.

Kid felt arms wrap around his back. "It'll be ok," he heard a voice choke past its own crying. "Won't it? Kid?"

Now he had to tell.

-8-

Kiachi sat at the table, having joined them now, sobbing. Her head lay on her arms that lay on the table. Kid was breaking apart, seeing her like this. And all he could do was watch.

"Hey, I'll be ok," Liz said, trying to fix this. "I'm sure Shinigami-Sama was just trying to scare Kid."

"Yeah, he can be a big meany sometimes!" Patty said, making a fist.

"He wasn't lying about this," Kid said quietly. Then, in a blind fury, he send his fist through the table. "And it's all my fault!"

Kiachi's head shot up, scared at the sound of the table breaking.

Kid pulled his hand out. It was completely fine. But Kid wasn't.

Kid got up and walked over to Kiachi. She stared up at him, her blue eyes wide and terrified, digging into his golden eyes for answers.

"I'm sorry," Kid said, his voice cracking. "I… I never wanted this to happen."

"Remember?" Kiachi said, giving a weak smile. "It was worth it, right?"

Kid looked down at her, his eyes wide and sorrowful.

Kiachi stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"This won't be a broken story," he promised her. "We'll make this the time of our lives."

"I'm with you," she said gently back to him. "This _is_ the time of my life."

Kid smiled, and closed her eyes, sinking into her.

After a while, they pulled away. Patty and Liz had left. It was darkening outside.

"It's 9:24," Kiachi said quietly. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll join you," Kid said, then put out his hand. "May I?" he asked.

"Why yes, good sir," Kiachi said with a smile, placing her hand in his. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

-8-

As Kid lay on his back, and Kia lay beside him with her back to him, Kid thought. Oh yes, his mind raced, a racehorse with speed.

Kid looked over at her sleeping figure. "Are you awake?" he whispered.

"Mmm," Kiachi moaned, flipping over so that she lay on her opposite side, facing him.

"Girls like weddings, right?" Kid said.

A sleepy smile glazed Kiachi's face. "Most. I never did. Seemed so stupid to have a huge ceremony just to unite two. What are you getting at?"

"You know me to well for that," Kid said.

Kiachi moved over, so she could lay her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. "The answer is always yes, Kid," Kid said, drifting into sleep. "My answer to you is always yes."


	15. Yang

"I just don't get why you _have _to use a weapon!" Kid exclaimed, walking into the classroom with Kiachi. Liz and Patty followed behind, Patty being hyper as usual. "I don't even want you in battle!"

"Kid, relax," Kiachi said, touching his arm. "We talked over this last night. If I'm supposedly going to _die_ in nine months, I'm living life to its fullest. So suck it up."

Kid frowned angrily at her. Then sighed. "I just don't want to lose you any sooner than I have to," he said gently.

Kiachi smiled, and twisted one of the skull rings around her middle finger. "I know," she said quietly.

As they moved into their seats, Kiachi pulled out a bunch of brochures and flipped through them. She twirled her now straight hair around her fingers.

"What are you looking at?" Kid asked, leaning over.

"Life plans," Kiachi said simply.

Kid sighed. He didn't even want to think about this right now.

Kiachi looked over at him and smiled gently. "Whatever happens, it's my kid, and I want to make sure it has the best life possible."

Kid snorted. "If it's going to kill you, I don't see the point."

Kiachi shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy, Kid."

"Alright class," Stein said, wheeling in on his rolley chair. "We have a new student today! So I expect you all to welcome her. Please welcome Yang."

A tall girl walked into the classroom. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her green eyes complimented her brown hair. She had brown glasses, and wore a long sleeved purple shirt and jeans. Her shoes were simple and black, and she wore a Chicago Police black jacket. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Kiachi, I think you've been expecting this guest," Stein said.

"Yes," Kiachi said, standing up.

"This is her?" Kid asked.

"Tell the class what you are, please," Stein told Yang.

"I'm a sniper rifle," Yang said, adjusting her glasses.

"Why don't we have a test run?" Stein said.

"I'm not comfortable with that," Kid said, standing up.

"Are you really?" Kiachi whispered angrily.

"Yes, I am," Kid said smartly. Then looked daggers at Stein. "Shes not risking her child's life, and I'm not losing my fiancee."

The class gasped, and Stein looked at the two in shock. Yang looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, awkward silence," Yang said.

After an awkward silence, Stein said, "I think you two should tell Lord Death immediately."

"Kid didn't get much sleep last night," Kiachi said desperately. "He's just-"  
"I'm perfectly fine!" Kid snapped. Kiachi looked at him with hurt. He sighed. "Sorry, I'm edgy." He kissed her forehead, and he swore he could hear everyone's jaw drop.

Oh yeah, this was the new Kid.

"We're going," Kid said, grabbing Kiachi's hand and dragging her behind him.

"I don't want to tell him, yet!" Kiachi said, fearing for her being. "Can't we at least cover insurance first?"

As Kid left, he heard Yang say awkwardly, "And I sit where?"


	16. Announcing

Standing in front of Lord Death was probably one of the scariest things Kiachi could think of. This wasn't the first time she had, but it was still nerve racking. And now she had to announce she was getting married to his son and expecting his grandchild. Oh, this should be fun…

Kid stood straight and looked at his father in his, well, eyeholes. He wouldn't back down this time. He refused to. He wasn't about to lose this happiness. He was sick of walking around with a frown on his face, with a cold heart. He was happy, warm, and belonged for once. This was it. This was where he was meant to be.

"Something wrong, you two?" Lord Death asked. He hadn't seen such a scowl on his son's face in a long time, and Kiachi looked like she'd have a heart attack.

"Nothing's wrong," Kid said. "We just have some plans Stein wanted us to share with you."

"Go on," Lord Death urged.

"First of all, meet my fiancee, Kiachi," Kid said, gesturing to the terrified girl behind him.

Lord Death's eyeholes slitted. "Kid, what are you planning?" he said in the deep, scary voice he rarely used.

"And she's expecting my child," Kid finished, glaring at his father.

Lord Death was quiet. Then, "What were you thinking?"

"I think I'm happy," Kid said, taking Kiachi's hand. She pressed up against him. "I think I refuse to follow stupid rules. And I think I've found perfection in the imperfection of your world."

"Then you will suffer your pain," Lord Death growled. Kiachi yipped, fear eating her inside out.

"And I will take it like the shinigami you grew me to be," Kid growled back. He turned his back on his father, and ushered Kia out.

As they walked out the doors, Kid looked over to see Kia shaking, looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"Hey, its fine," Kid said, pulling her in to hug her. "Fathers just… grumpy."

"I don't want you to suffer," Kiachi said, her voice cracking.

"I don't want you to either," Kid said. "I'm sorry, this is my mistake."

"No-," Kiachi began.

"You know it is," Kid said. "I started that."

Kia was quiet.

Kid pulled back to look at her. She looked as scared as he felt, though he hid it exceptionally.

"Let's go home, ok?" Kid said, grabbing her hand and leading her away from all the horror behind those large doors.

-8-

_Saying my name, I must be going out of my mind…_

Kiachi turned the radio up to Keith Urban, one of her favorite artists. She sat in Kid's bed, looking over papers that might decide her kid's fate.

Liz and Patty sat with her, wishing she'd chosen a different artist.

"Hey, what about this?" Liz said, pointing out a blue brochure. "Gerber plan stuff?"

"It would be easy on Kid," Kiachi said, picking up the brochure and looking over it. "It's a good plan, probably the best we can get."

"Yey!" Patty said, bouncing on the bed.

Kiachi changed the song. Meant to Live began blasting from the speakers.

"Guess we're done," Kiachi sighed, throwing the papers aside. _We were meant to live for so much more, but we lost ourselves. Somewhere we live inside, somewhere we live inside…_

Kiachi laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, her lips moving in silent prayer.

"Oh, Lord God," she prayed, "Please, take care of my family when I leave. This little one to come, and Kiddo. Thank you for the time you gave to us… and please forgive me, I've sinned. I'm ashamed. I've hurt people, I've disobeyed you… Amen."

Liz and Patty had left, but Kia stayed, lying on the bed.

A gentle knock signaled the arrival of Kid. He opened the door and walked over to Kia. "You ok?" he asked, looking over her.

"Fine," she murmured, blinking her eyes open. "I'm tired."

"It's only six," he said.

"I don't care," she whined. "I want to go to sleep."

"At least change first," Kid said, grabbing the papers off the bed and moving them to a dresser, then putting them in a drawer to make the room symmetrical.

"Fine," Kiachi sighed, tearing off her shirt and shorts. "There," she said, getting under the covers in her bra and underwear. "Done."

Kid chuckled, grabbing the clothes she stripped off. "Ok, then." He leaned over and kissed her head. "Goodnight." He walked out of the room, taking her dirty clothes to be washed.

Kiachi grabbed onto the covers, tears beginning to wash out of her eyes.

_I'm so sorry, I love you so much Kid..._


	17. Late Nights

Kid shot up in bed, sweat running down his body and face. His heart raced. Dangit, where was the light?

Finally turning it on, he ran his hand over his face. "…Jeez," was all he could mutter. His dream had been torture, seeing that…

"Are you awa-" Kid said, turning to the opposite side of the bed. It was empty.

Kid looked over the rest of the bed. Had it been done last night? No, she hadn't been 'in the mood'…

Kid slipped out of the bed. His boxers were the second reminder that they were clean from last night.

"Kia?" he called out, looking. No, not in the bathroom. He walked down the hallway, then downstairs, looking for the lost girl.

His office light was on.

Kid walked into the office, looking in. Someone was going through the cabinets at the bottom.

"Hello?" Kid asked. He heard a banging and a girl cursing.

Kiachi's head popped up. "Hi," she said.

"What are you doing?" Kid asked, looking sleepy. He walked over to see papers scattered across the floor.

"Research," Kiachi sighed. "I wanted to see if, maybe, I could, you know…"

Kid kneeled down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to be fine," he whispered in her ear. "You should be sleeping. You're probably keeping the baby up." He rubbed her stomach gently.

"Mmmm," she murmured, leaning into him. "I'm just scared."

"I'm here, and there is nothing you need to be afraid of."

"Death looms so close, he is so comforting."

"Life is so close, and I never want to let it go."

Kiachi closed her eyes and smiled. Kid put his head on top of hers.

Then, Kid scooped her up bridal style. "Bedtime," he whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.

-8-

Kiachi opened the door as Yang walked in, dragging her suitcase behind him. "Welcome!" she said.

"Hey," Yang said, giving her a smile. She was wearing the usual, except her shirt was blue.

Kiachi was wearing a short sleeved dress that went past her knees. And slippers. Who wore slippers anymore?

"Who wears slippers anymore?" Yang joked.

"Don't know," Kiachi said with a smile. She turned and walked in, Yang closing the door and following. "Kid!" she yelled out. "Come help Yang with her bag!"

Kid walked out of the kitchen in a white, pin striped button shirt with casual dress pants. "Alright," he said, grabbing the bag from Yang. "Lead the way, Kia."

"Follow me!" Kia-chan squealed. "I'm so happy you're moving in!"

_Excited, much? _Yang thought, following the racing Kiachi up the stairs. Kid followed behind Yang, struggling up the stairs with the bag.

"Here we are!" Kiachi said, pushing open the door to a bedroom. "This was mine old bedroom, until I moved in with Kid…" she blushed.

Kid followed in the room, puffing. "Did you pack stones?" Kid gasped.

"You guys didn't, you know, do it in here?" Yang said awkwardly.

"Uh, no," Kiachi said.

"Just remember to keep the door closed and you'll be fine," Kid said.

"Kid!" Kiachi exclaimed at him.

"What? I don't want her hearing things that will mentally torture her for her whole life."

"We don't even do it anymore since you knocked me up!"

There was an awkward silence.

"I thought you weren't in the mood…" Kid said, "Cause I was hoping…"

"Get out," Kiachi said, rubbing her temple.

Kid rolled his eyes and left.

"Well, that wasn't emotionally and mentally scary," Yang said, beginning to unpack her stuff into the dressers.

"Sorry, ignore Kid," Kia-Chan said. "He wasn't always like this."

"Seriously?" Yang asked, slamming a drawer. "I thought all boys were perverted."

"Kid was actually a prim and proper rich kid, snotty and bratty. I… guess I changed him."

Yang raised her eyebrows. "Thats a story," she said.

"Yeah," Kiachi said with a smile. "Well, dinners usually at six, kay?"

"Yep," Yang said. "I'll just finish unpacking."

"Alright. I'm really glad to have you here," Kiachi said with a smile. "Hope you enjoy living here."

As Kiachi left, Yang thought, "I hope I keep my head here."


	18. Cheats And Sluts

Out of a black hood poked white hair. The boy with the black hood walked into the alleyway. A shadow leaned on the wall farther down.

"You know exactly what I want you to do," he said.

"I'll make her jealous," a female voice replied.

"You can tell him what you're doing," the male said. "No one will believe him."

"She won't know," she replied evilly.

-8-

Death The Kid walked down the hallways of the DWMA. It had been a long day, and he couldn't wait to get back home to check on Kiachi. Hopefully she was ok. She was about two weeks in and was sick a good amount of the time.

The hallway was mostly deserted. It was six, and everyone had left.

Or so he thought.

A girl walked out of the classrooms. He knew little about her, other than the fact that she was a sort of shadow disk weapon. Her long blonde hair went down only one shoulder, making Kid's eye twitch. Her eyes were green, not nearly as beautiful as blue. And, the outfit!, she was completely asymmetrical.

Kid tried to ignore her and walk past her. He only wanted to get home.

"Hey, Kid," she cooed. He stopped and looked at her. He wasn't smiling.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where you going?" she said, strutting up to him.

He began to back away from her, slowly. "Home, why?" he asked.

"Why do you want to go home?" she purred.

His back slammed against the opposite wall.

She slid up to him.

"You know, my name is Belleza," she said, putting her hands on his chest. "You're really cute."

"Thanks, but i'm taken," he said, getting nervous.

Belleza twisted her leg around his. "Aw, she doesn't have to know," she said, putting a hand around his neck to play in his hair.

"Please don't do this," Kid said, trying to push her away. "I need to get home."

"You aren't being fun," she said, pulling his head towards hers. Kid's eyes widened.

"Get off me!" he said, trying to shove her off. He pretty much failed, and ended up pushing against her chest.

"Now, now!" she giggled. "One step at a time." Belleza forced Kid into a kiss.

"Kid!"

Belleza separated her lips from him, but kept in the same position. They both looked down the hall.

Kiachi was running up to Kid, panting heavily. When she saw him, she stopped.

"Kia!" Kid choked. His hands had still been trying to push off Belleza, and were placed on her waist.

Kiachi's eyes widened, and she put her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Is this why you have to get home?" Belleza cooed. "She seems pretty ugly."

Kiachi trembled.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Kid begged, finally shoving Belleza up. He walked towards Kiachi, but she shook her head and backed away.

"Nothing was worth this!" Kiachi choked out as tears ran down her cheeks. She spun and ran.

"Kiachi!" Kid called. But she was gone.

Kid turned on the poisonious, unsymmetrical trash that had brought this on him. "Why?" he demanded angrily.

"Oh, someones paying me to get Kiachi away from you," she said simply, twisting her hair with her finger. An evil grin was plastered on her face.

"Who?" Kid growled.

"Can't say!" she sang, and skipped away.

Kid turned back to look towards the doors. She'd be gone now.

_Life was great, huh?_


	19. Fire

Kid burst through the door of Gallows Mansion, running a hand through his hair. He heard the girls yelling about something upstairs, and stood in front of the door for a minute. He wasn't sure how this would go.

"If he's not going to stay with _me_, then why should I stay with him?" Kiachi yelled, pulling a suitcase down the stairs. Tears ran down her cheeks.

She looked up to see him. Liz and Patty stood at the top of the stairs.

"Kiachi," he choked out, feeling his heart breaking.

"What?" she snapped, sending daggers through his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"They all say that, you stupid idiot," Kiachi said, her voice cracking. She moved to get around him to the door, but he blocked her way. "Move!" she yelled.

"Not until you hear me out," Kid said.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU OUT," she screamed, breaking down. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR HEAR OF YOU OR ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!" Yang came down the stairs quietly with her bag. "I DON'T WANT TO CARE ABOUT YOU I DONT WANT TO KNOW YOU I WISH ID NEVER MET YOU BECAUSE ALL YOU ARE IS PAIN AND BROKEN LOVE AND HOPE AND-"

Kid grabbed her, pulled her in and kissed her. She quickly pulled away and before Kid could register it, his cheek was on fire. She glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"Go away!" she hissed, shoving past him, Yang following. "And stay where you belong."

The doors slammed hard. A vibration shook the house.

Kid just looked at the doors, waiting for them to open again. After a while he turned around to see Liz and Patty.

"Which cheek did she slap?" Liz asked.

"Left," Kid said flatly.

And yet again, his left cheek was on fire.

"What was that for?" he yelled. "I was set up!"

"I know that!" Liz said. "That was because you thought you could kiss her and make everything better."

"I… I…" Kid tried to speak, but his tongue wouldn't move.

Liz sighed. "Maybe you should just go get ready for bed or something." The sisters separated.

Kid moved in between them. As he walked up to the wall, he looked up to see a picture way off balance. No doubt Kiachi had done that.

Kid sank to his knees. His hands were fists, and his head leaned against the wall. He shut his eyes, grinding his teeth, trying to kill the pain that was developing.

Liz and Patty watched him sadly. This couldn't be fixed.

Finally, Kid vomited up blood and blacked out.

-8-

Kid blinked his eyes open. He was in his bed. The clock read three am. He was in his boxers. He must've fallen asleep.

Kid sighed, sitting up. He looked over to the other side of his bed.

It was made up.

Oh, yes, he remembered now.

Kid put his face in his hands. The tears came quickly.


	20. Duh, Losing! with Charlie Sheen

"Black*Star?" Kid exclaimed.

"And Tsubaki," Kiachi said with a sigh, leafing through People magazine. "Hey Yang, 'Duh, winning!'" Kiachi joked to her weapon, sitting beside her. Yang laughed.

"But Black*Star!" Kid practically yelled, then remembered to lower his voice. "You leave a safe place to somewhere where you'll probably be raped while you're sleeping!"

"We're not in the same room," Kiachi said, turning to look at him. Kid was hurt to see the annoyance in her voice.

"Do you want to be raped?" Kid said, pushing in the point.

"You did a pretty good job of it," Kiachi said, driving back home.

"You wanted it too!" Kid said, feeling hurt.

"Hey, babe!" Belleze said, putting her arms around Kid's neck. Kid growled profanities under his breath. Kiachi was glaring daggers, and Kid saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Get off of me, you stupid whore!" Kid growled. She complied.

"Why so grumpy? Do you want me to spend the night again?" she cooed.

Kiachi looked about ready to explode.

Belleze looked over to Kiachi. "Sorry for calling you ugly yesterday," she said sweetly. "I was just upset to find Kid cheating."

Yang watched her meister to make sure she didn't strangle Bellezeshit.

"Hey, everything ok here?" Soul said, walking up and leaning on the table.

"Yes, were fine," Kid said, gritting his teeth. "Why?"

"Because I can hear you arguing three rows away," Soul said. He looked at Kid's love. He had no right to look there… "Are you ok, Kia-chan?"

"I'm fine," Kia muttered, burying her head in her magazine.

"If you won't talk to me," Yang said, keeping her head in Dracula, "Talk to him, please. I get tired of your moping."

"Fine, something's wrong," Kiachi stated.

"Want to talk?" Soul asked.

"I'd love to," she said, nailing Kid where it hurt. She stood up. "Shall we go outside?"

As they left, so did Belleze.

"Kid?"

Kid looked over at Yang. His eyes were sad.

"I know you didn't cheat," Yang said.

"How?" Kid asked curiously.

"Because I was following Kiachi when she went to see you," Yang said. "I saw how she talked to you when Kia left."

Kid was silent.

"Don't ask me to tell her," Yang said. "Already tried." She went back to reading.

Liz and Patty talked quietly beside Kid.

"What are you two doing?" Kid asked.

"Stuff," Liz said suspiciously.

Kid raised an eyebrow.

"You'll find out in about a week," Patty sing songed.

Kid groaned. "Another Shibusen dance, and I won't have a date."

Liz and Patty knew he didn't really care.

-8-

Liz and Patty were gone most of the week from the house. Kid didn't know where, but his heart was too broken to care. He spent his time fixing symmetry and such around the house, bawling over his hair.

But he also cried over her.

He'd lost it. Again! How many times would he lose his precious porcelain doll?

Kid would win her back. He swore on his mother's grave.

"Mom," he said quietly. Then, "Where are you?"


	21. Enchanted

For the zillionth time that night, Kid stopped working on getting the ballroom ready for the dance to glance at the door. Everyone noticed him doing it, especially his father.

"Come on now, Kiddo!" Lord Death called out to him in a goofy voice. "Gotta get this place ready!"

Kid sighed. For once, he had worn a normal black tux (he made sure it was symmetrical). His skull crossbow was still there, of corse. "I know, Father," Kid said sadly, turning away from the open doors to continue arranging the food. The guests wouldn't arrive for another five minutes, and Kid knew she wouldn't come. He had blown it.

Kid cringed. He finished with the table, and moved away.

Darn, where were Liz and Patty? They hadn't come with him, saying they had to run errands. He hadn't seen them at all.

Kid moved to the door, ready to greet the guests.

And after thirty long minutes of greeting guests, Liz and Patty hadn't shown up. He was getting annoyed.

And now his father would deliver his speech.

Kid stood by his father's side. He scanned the guests.

No, she wasn't here. He shouldn't have hoped.

"Hello, hey, wassup wassup wassup~? Glad to see you all!" Lord Death called.

Kid could see Maka and Soul.

"I'm so glad you could make it!"

There was Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Well, thats it!"

Ox and Harvard, Kim and Jacquelyn.

"Have fun you guys! You deserve it!"

They weren't here.

Kid sighed, stepping down from the stage. He took a wine glass from one of the waiters. He stood in front of the stage, watching everyone.

The crowd began to separate. Kid became curious. Now the path was open. You could see straight to the door.

First, he saw Liz and Patty. They wore simple black dresses with Liz's hair in a bun, and Patty's in its regular fashion. He could see the smiles on their faces from where he stood.

They moved off to the side. Kid watched, curious. Kid's eyes widened.

Kiachi walked into the ballroom. She wore a red dress that hung around her neck. It was very simple. It went past her ankles, barley touching the floor. Her hair was in a bun, with two straight pieces of hair hanging down on each side of her face. Somehow, the dress kept him from seeing the small bump on her stomach, where the little one was.

Kid gripped his glass tighter, and the room was so quiet everyone looked at him when the glass cracked. But the sound came back quickly.

Kiachi began to walk slowly toward him, Liz and Patty trailing behind her.

Kid set the glass on the stage and walked out to meet her.

They met in the middle. Oh, she was stunning! She looked like an angel had created her.

Kid opened his mouth, but he could barley get any words out. After a minute, he choked out, "You look beautiful, absolutely stunning and symmetrical."

Kiachi looked up at him with sad eyes. Those blue eyes, he never wanted to see them sad.

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_ _ Same old tired, lonely place_ _ Walls of insincerity_

Kid held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

He was so nervous. He was always nervous around her. He couldn't break this doll, this beauty. He remembered when he had first met her.

_It was enchanting to meet you_

Kiachi slowly put her hand in his.

Kid pulled her in close. She put her hands around his neck and he around her waist.

They slowly began to step with each other in circles. Somehow, someway, they connected eyes, and couldn't look away. Pulled to the ocean, pulled to the sun.

_Your eyes whispered 'have we met?'_

_ 'cross the room your silhouette _

_ Starts to make its way to me_

"I'm sorry," Kid said quietly. "I was set up. I… I couldn't… not to you…"

"Yang told me," Kiachi responded quietly.

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"I know I don't deserve it, but," Kid said, then trailed off.

Kiachi nodded, a piece of hair slid into her face.

_This night is sparkling_

_ Don't you let it go_

_ I'm wonderstruck_

_ Blushing all the way home_

Kid stopped moving, dragging Kia to a halt. He took his hand and brushed the strand of hair from her face.

Her eyes, her eyes! Oh, how they sparkled.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Slowly, he moved his head in, as not to alarm her. She leaned closer as well. Their noses brushed. They closed their eyes, and suddenly the space between them was gone.

Kid kissed her. He'd missed the feeling. A week from her was too long! And he was happy she kissed him back.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Lord Death watched them, standing with Stein.

"I told you to watch them," Lord Death said, keeping his voice normally goofy.

"I did," Stein said, smoking his cigar. "She'll be fine."

"I know," Shinigami-Sama said. "But if Kid gets hurt, you're dead."

"You've seen her type many times before," Stein said, dragging on his cigarette. "She's better than Maka."

"Yes," Shinigami-Sama said. "She's a curious one, rare."

Soul watched from the wall, furious.

"I told you to keep her away from him," he growled to Belleze.

"I tried," she said with a shrug, twirling her hair.

Kid slowly pulled away, keeping his face close to Kiachi's. They smiled at each other. A tear slipped down her cheek, and Kid wiped it away.

"Tell me how you're so pretty," he whispered. She just smiled bigger.

Kid pulled her in and hugged her.

_You call me a stranger_

_ You say i'm a danger_

_ But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

Liz and Patty watched with smiles.

"Think we did it?" Patty said, giggling.

"If we didn't, they're drunk!" Liz said with a laugh.

And Soul and Maka had left.

At the end of the night, Kid left hand in hand with Kiachi.

"So tomorrow?" she said.

"No later," Kid swore.


	22. Documents

Kid and Kiachi sat on the couch, close to each other, staring at the piece of paper. Both smiled.

"I never thought I'd treasure a piece of paper so much," Kid chuckled.

"I never thought I'd be married at fifteen," Kiachi said, laying her head on Kid's chest. He threw the legal document to the side and wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin on top of her head.

"I never thought so either," he said. "And I bet the baby didn't either."

"I'm so tired after last night!"

"Not surprised. You were up all night vomiting. And we're going to see a doctor."

"Kid!" Kiachi whined, pulling away to look at him. "I don't want to!"

"Neither do I. But I'm worried," he murmured, putting his hand on her cheek.

Kiachi sighed, closing her eyes. "You win," she muttered, leaning into his hand.

Kid chucked, pulling her back in. "I'll let you sleep first," he said, laying down on the couch with her, Kia's head on his chest. He stroked her back. "I'm here, and nothing's going to take you from me," he whispered as she drifted off.

Kid laid on the couch, rubbing her back, until he also fell asleep.

Kid's eyes blinked open. It was darkening outside, and he was still on the couch. He shifted gently, Kiachi still knocked out on top of him. But at his movement, her eyes blinked open.

She moaned. "It's so nice to be home," she said, snuggling Kid.

"I'm glad to have you home, too," Kid said, rubbing her back again. He then sat up slowly, bringing her with him. Finally, they were sitting back up on the couch, Kiachi still rubbing her eyes.

"Meh, I'm tired," Kiachi whined.

Kid chuckled. "We've been asleep for hours."

"Then I'm hungry," she whined.

"Fine, fine," Kid chuckled, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "I'll get something. You put on a movie."

Kiachi grabbed the remote and began flicking through the On Demand movies section.

When Kid walked back in with heated up turkey and mashed potatoes, she was squealing happily. "Find something?" he asked with a smile.

"They have the Dead Space movie!" she said happily. "Oh please please please?"

"Sure," Kid said, sitting down with her. She squealed and flipped on the movie.

Kid swore he'd never seen a girl so excited over blood and gore. Then again, she had just won Dead Space iPod for the fifteenth time last night…

He just hoped she didn't have nightmares tonight.

Nevermind, a whole night with her awake… last time that happened was amazing by Kid's standards.

"Stop thinking that," Kiachi said flatly, her eyes fixed on the television.

"Thats creepy," Kid said, turning to Kia.

"I know! Why would the spaceship be abandoned like that?" Kiachi exclaimed. "OH MY GOD I SAW SOMETHING MOVE!" she squealed happily.

Kid chuckled. "You should really start eating your turkey."

After they had finished supper and were snuggling close to each other, watching all the horror of Dead Space: Extraction, Yang walked through the door, looking exhausted. She wore a jogging suit with her Chicago Police jacket.

"I'm home!" she called out, only to be shushed by Kiachi.

Kid chuckled, grabbed the remote, and paused the movie. Kiachi whined.

"How was training?" Kid asked and Yang walked into the room.

"Tiring," she said, plopping down onto the couch. She then shifted and pulled out the document under her butt. "Question mark," she said, turning to them, holding up the document.

"Thats the official marriage document," Kid said.

Kiachi still stared at the TV, paused where a guy was bleeding his face off.

"Exclamation point!" Yang yelped. "You're only fifteen."

"I'm sixteen," Kid pointed out.

"Still!" Yang resorted.

"Turn the movie back on!" Kiachi whined.

Kid chucked and kissed her head.

Yang scooted to the far edge of the couch. "Just staying here… so nothing happens…" Yang said.

Kid smiled, hitting the play button, then wrapped his arms around his doll to watch the movie with her. She cuddled into him.

As the credits began to scroll by on the screen, Kid looked down to see Kia had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled, his soul content.

-8-

"I'm worried, but I think this is the best plan," Shinigami-Sama said to Stein, watching Kid holding the sleeping girl in his arms. "Even from here I can feel his soul is at peace."

Stein took a drag on his cigarette. "Yes, Kid has improved," Stein mused. "And it seems the tigress is winning, but the wolf is gaining power."

"She's just like Kid's mother," Shinigami-Sama sighed. "She was the last person to have that soul."

"You hoped the tigress would win?"

"Immortality would have been the greatest thing she could have."


	23. Road Trip

Kid shook Kiachi, trying to wake her up. "Kia!" he said.

"What?" she whined, rolling over in the bed.

"We have that mission today," Kid said, leaning over her. He was already dressed.

Kiachi put her arms up. "Carry me to the shower," she whined.

Kid chucked. "I can't lift both of you up," he said.

"Please?" she whimpered, giving him her adorable blue eyes.

Kid sighed, slipping off the bed. He grabbed her and lifted her up bridal style. "Thank god i'm a shinigami," he gasped.

Kiachi giggled. "Lift with your back!" she commanded.

"I'm trying, but you both need to lose weight!" Kid said. Kia grumped. "Ok, _one _of you need to lose weight."

"Exactly," Kiachi said. Third week, and her stomach was definitely showing a baby bump.

Of corse, Kid stepped on a sock, and ended up slipping backwards. He landed on his back and Kiachi on top of him. She laughed, while he chuckled, recovering.

Liz and Patty opened the door. "Are you two ok?" they asked.

"Fine," Kid said, sitting up as Kiachi got off him. "Just a little fall."

"I'll just nod and go away," Liz said, Patty laughing. They closed the door.

"Ok, go get a shower," Kid said, standing up.

"Fine, fine!" Kiachi said, walking into the bathroom.

Kid chuckled. Oh, how he loved her.

-8-

Kiachi walked out in a long sleeved black shirt with a black jacket and black pants. And black shoes. She was ready for stealth. Yang was wearing similar clothes with her Chicago Police jacket.

"Ready to go?" Kid said, waiting by the door.

"Ready!"

They all walked out to meet the rest of the team at the street. There was a black van.

"Ready to go?" Soul asked.

"Never better," Kiachi said.

"Everybody climb in!" Black*Star yelled.

They all squished into the car. Kid, Kiachi, and Yang sat in the second row. Black*Star sat in the passenger seat, next to Soul, who was driving. Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, and Patty all squished into the back row.

Kiachi leaned on Kid, who was sitting by the door. Kid put an arm around her.

"The destination?" Soul asked, looking into the mirror.

"Seattle, Washington," Kid answered.

"Put on Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off!" Kiachi squealed. Soul complied, plugging his iPod in and playing Panic! at the Disco.

Kiachi cuddled into Kid even more. He smiled, giving her a gentle squeeze. Neither saw the look Soul was giving them through the mirror.

"So lets review the mission," Kid said to the car full of people. "We are to find an eliminate Illness Pocus, who needs a new name. Maka, Black*Star, and myself will face him up front, preferably in a dark alley. Kiachi will aim from a roof. Unfortunately, he's hard to find, so I have rented us a Hotel room."

"Alright," Maka said. "Sounds good." As everyone did their own thing, everyone eventually fell asleep (except Soul of corse.)

Kid's dreams were torture. He was standing in the middle of a street, covered in blood. Soul was thrown against one side, his skull cracked wide open. Kid was disturbed, but was only the tiniest bit sad. He walked down, following the bloody ground. Maka was off to the side, her limbs turned in an awkward position. This made Kid shudder. He had been a good friend to Maka, and it hurt to see her dead. But he moved on, quicker now.

Tsubaki's throat was sliced open, and Kid could actually see her spine. He panicked, and began running. Black*Star was just a bit away from her… and Kid couldn't find his head.

Each one was worse off than the other.

"Oh my god!" Kid choked out, running over to a pile of rocks. There were two sets of legs sticking out, and Kid knew exactly who they belonged to. "Liz, Patty!" He dug through the rocks, but when he got down to the bottom… there was nothing connected to the legs.

Kid backed away, panicking. Tears began to flow down his cheeks.

Kid looked father down the street.

"Oh, no," he whispered. "KIACHI!"

He screaming, running towards her. She was impaled on a pole, straight through her stomach. Her blue eyes were wide open, but they were glazed over.

"Oh, no no no!" He cried. He took her head in his hands, and looked down at her, sobbing. "Oh, no, oh please no, Kiachi, wake up! You have to! Think of the baby! What about me? Please, wake up!"

Kid shook, and he leaned down and kissed her lips. They were cold as ice.

"Kid… kid…" Kid looked around.

"Kiachi?" he called out. He recognized her voice.

"KID!"

Kid's eyes snapped over. He was sweating.

Kiachi was looking at him. He had fallen asleep against the window.

Kid was shaking.

"Kid, whats wrong?" she asked him quietly, putting her hands on the side of his face.

He grabbed her face along her jawline, looking at her with relief, fear, and complete love. "Oh, god!" he choked out.

"Shh," she said gently, brushing some hair from his face. "It was just a nightmare, love."

"It was too real," Kid cried, and pulled her to him. He kissed her for the life of him. She kissed him back, but more gently than he kissed her.

"Do you mind?" Soul snapped from the driver's seat, glaring at them in the mirror.

Kid pulled away to glare at Soul, Kiachi just looking at him nervously.

Kid pulled Kiachi in, and held her against him. She laid her head on his chest.

"Kid… what was your nightmare?" Kiachi asked after a minute.

Kid was silent. "…I… I just can't talk about it."

Kiachi just cuddles up closer to him.

Kid felt Soul pulling into someplace. When he looked out the window, he realized they had arrived at the hotel.

Kiachi and Kid began waking everyone up. Then everyone got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and walked into the hotel.

"Ok, Kiachi, Liz, Patty, Yang and I have this suite," Kid said, pointing to one. He then pointed across the hall. "That one is Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star's."

They split up, looking through their hotel rooms. The entrance hall connected into a kitchen/living room, and two bedrooms connected by sliding doors. One had a king sized bed with a master bathroom, and the other one had two queens with a smaller bathroom.

"Kiachi and I will have the master bedroom," Kid said, pointing it out to the girls. "You guys have the other one."

-8-

After they had gotten into their pajamas and ready for bed, Kiachi began unpacking the large suitcase she shared with Kid.

Kid went and sat on the bed, watching her. She was just so absolutely stunning…

"Stop staring at my butt," she deadpanned, still organizing clothes in drawers. "Because you're not getting any."

Kid chuckled. "I wasn't, but ok."

Kiachi looked at him, a smile on her face. "Its already ten o' clock, get to bed, ok?"

Kid scooped Kia up and threw her in the bed. "You first," he said with a smirk.

She stuck her tounge out at him as he crawled in beside her. Kid chuckled and kissed her.

"Night," he whispered, leaning over to turn off the light. Then he held his little doll in his arms, and fell asleep.


	24. The Feeling Of Crashing

Kiachi settled on her stomach on the rooftop. She held Yang in weapon form. From her point, she could just make out the others, hidden in various areas, incased in shadows.

Kia pressed onto the little thing in her ear. "Can you hear me?" she said quietly.

After a minute, Kid responded with, "Yes, loud and clear."

Kia scanned the area from her position.

"Yes, target sighted!" Kia said, pulling Yang to aim. She ignored the movement in her stomach. If she thought about it, she would vomit.

"Exactly twelve feet one inch away," Yang reported.

"Twelve feet away," Kiachi repeated to the group. She took aim.

The ugly creature human thing walked into the alleyway.

"THE GREAT GOD BLACKSTAR ACKNOWLAGES YOU!" Black*Star screamed to the thing, jumping out. The thing was so surprised, he looked blankly at Black*Star.

Maka stepped out behind him. The human thing looked at her with its glass eyes placed randomly on his head. "You're soul is a kishiin egg!" Maka yelled at it, getting Soul ready to swing.

"And we will take your soul," Kid said, stepping out beside Black*Star to point Liz and Patty in the horrid thing's direction.

Kiachi knew something wasn't right about this thing, but she ignored it and pointed Yang at its head.

The thing let out a raspy laugh. Then a sound emitted into the air.

They all heard it. Kid, Maka, and Black*Star stood there, only annoyed by the high pitched sound.

Kid's blood turned cold when he heard a scream, and foot steps pounding above him. He looked up at the building's rooftop where Kiachi was right before she ran backwards over the edge. Kid dropped Liz and Patty and ran, barley catching her in his arms. Kia's face was twisted in pain, and she was unconscious. Kid looked back over to see that Maka and Black*Star had already taken the creature, and since Black*Star had the least souls, they let Tsubaki have the soul. Kid looked back down at the girl he held in his arms. He sighed.

Liz and Patty just watched from the side lines.

Kid paced beside the hotel bed, the TV a gentle buzz in his ears. He couldn't help but be worried. If something had happened to Kiachi or her child, he wouldn't forgive himself, even if it wasn't his fault. She was his responsibility. She took his name, he should've loved her enough to watch her better.

He'd saved her once.

He could've saved her again.

Death The Kid heard a rustling, and looked down at the bed. Kiachi was shifting under the covers, her eyes slowly blinking open.

"Good evening," Kid said, relief rushing through his body as he sat down on the bed beside her. "How do you feel?"

"I'm ok," she mumbled. Her blue eyes looked up at him, and he let a smile creep on his face.

"You gave me a scare," Kid murmured, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Sorry," she said with a small smile.

Kid leaned over and kissed her gently. "Do you know why you blacked out?" he asked gently.

"I get really bad migraines sometimes," she said. "That noise really killed my head."

Kid nodded, understanding. He ran his hand across her forehead. "You should've slept longer."

"Sorry for not controlling my body," she said sarcastically.

Kid chuckled. "You controlled it just fine when we-"

"Shut up Kid," she giggled, cutting him off.

"Fine, but you go to sleep," Kid said, kissing her gently.

"Ok," she said with a yawn. "Night, Kid."

**And finished ;D**

**Sorry this update was so fucking long ;A; I had the WORST writers block and life has just been SUCKING DICK. So I'm so sorry for that ;A; And I know I hate when people do this, but can you please review? I love to hear your opinions. Thanks for reading and bearing with me! 3**

**Oh, and to an anonymous reviewer on Reality, I EXPECT MY GODDAMN COOKIE :D**


End file.
